Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered Xander?
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: My version of this episode...one way to describe: Xander gets lucky! For all of you who yelled at the TV when Buffy and Xander didn't get it on! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy characters...you all know who does yada yada yada. Episode: bewitched bothered and bewildered (my version)  
  
Giles got off of the table and headed into his office, in search of more information about Angelus. Xander walked into the library and up to the table, where Buffy was sat.  
  
"I have a plan." stated Xander, "We use me as bait."  
  
Buffy looked at him confused, "You mean make Angel come after you?"  
  
"No, I mean chop me into little pieces and stick me on hooks for fish to nibble at 'cause it would be more fun than my life." replied Xander annoyed.  
  
"Yeah..." said Buffy, getting up from her chair, "I heard about you and Cordy. That's her loss."  
  
Buffy leaned on the table, looking at Xander.  
  
Xander looked down at his feet and mumbled, "Not really the popular theory."  
  
Still looking at him intently, Buffy said, "You know what I'd like? Why don't you and I do something together tonight? Just the two of us."  
  
Xander did a double take, "Really?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah...we can comfort each other."  
  
"Well, would lap dancing enter into that scenario at all?" asked Xander, "Cause I find that very comforting." He grinned at his joke.  
  
She stood up, stared into his eyes and took a step closer to him, smiling, "You play your cards right..."  
  
Xander stopped her with his hand, "Okay, uh... You do know that I'm Xander, right?"  
  
Buffy looks down, "I don't know. It's just..." She looks up at him, "When I heard that you and Cordy broke up, I guess I was just surprised how glad I was."  
  
Buffy began to play with Xander's shirt, "Its funny..." she began, leaning into him, "How you can see a person every day and not really see them. You know?"  
  
He smiled and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, its funny. And it's just gettin' funnier..."  
  
Buffy put her finger on his lips to quiet him, and slowly began to lean towards him for a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Amy walked into the library.  
  
"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Buffy pulled back slightly. Xander looked at Amy, back at Buffy, then at Amy again.  
  
"Yeah okay." he said.  
  
He followed her into the hallway. He looked in through the window at Buffy.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
He turned his attention to Amy, "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think the spell turned out right." she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it bombed. No biggie." he grinned.  
  
"Well we can always try again." Amy suggested.  
  
Xander looked back through the window and saw Buffy looking fixedly at him.  
  
Amy said, "I am still pretty new at this..."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. It's okay. You know what? It was wrong to meddle with the forces of darkness. I see that now." said Xander quickly.  
  
Amy smiled at him, "Ok. Cool. So you're not gonna tell Buffy or anyone about my Sabrina phase?"  
  
Xander, looking at Buffy again, who was putting her finger in her mouth and playing seductively with her hair, snapped back to Amy, "Oh yeah! No! It's cool. Blackmail is an ugly thing..."  
  
Amy smiled again and walked off quickly down the hall.  
  
Xander pounced through the library doors and scooted over to Buffy.  
  
"So Buff!" he said happily.  
  
"What did she want?" Buffy asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh...she...wanted help on her English paper."  
  
"The one she didn't give in?"  
  
"Yeah! She said after I left Ms Beakman gave her a good spankin'..."  
  
"Umm...spanking..." said Buffy softly, pulling Xander towards her slowly by his shirt.  
  
Their lips met...slowly at first...but then the Slayer inside Buffy took over, and she climbed upon Xander, sitting in his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. Xander's hands roamed over the body he'd fantasized about for too long.  
  
Giles came out of his office but his view of them was obscured by the tall pile of books in his arms.  
  
"Buffy?" he said.  
  
Buffy looked up. She climbed off of Xander and took some of the books from Giles.  
  
"Reporting for duty." she replied.  
  
"Ah...yes...good." Giles re-arranged the books on the table, "I have...err...found out a little bit more about Angelus' tactics on Valentines Day. So if you will...?" He indicated to the chair next to Xander. His eye caught him, "Good heavens! You look completely bewildered. Is something a-miss?"  
  
Xander left out a low long sigh. Buffy grinned at him. 


End file.
